Once loved Becomes Unloved and Uncared For
by GothChick791
Summary: A stranger is out to kill Kagome, and she finds out that Inuyasha doesn’t care or love her, so she decides to leave the Feudal Era for good to never return, but things happen on that very night which would possibly change her life forever.
1. The Hidden Shadow

Chapter 1 : Leaving for good

Ally: Ok, read this story, I hope you enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank You.

Kag's P.O.V.

Those hurtful words ran through my mind as I ran through the forest, hopefully trying to get as far away as possible from Inuyasha. He didn't care for me, he just thought I was jewel shard collector, he never loved me. He had feelings for Kikiyo, he truly loved her.

I fell into the mud as rain poured down on me. "What did I ever do to deserve this!" I said as I tried to get up. I commenced running again.

I fell a second time and me dirty muddy clothes tore against the sharp pointed tree branches. I just lied there, thinking as the rain ran down my cheeks and drenched what was left of my torn clothes.

At few minutes later, a figure in black appeared out of the shadows, pointing a gun at my face, still terrified and cold, I kicked him, then ran for my life, hoping that it wouldn't follow.

I was a minute away from the well, I was tired, cold and scared, night had fallen and the rain began to pour even heavier than before and lightning struck. Suddenly, my ankle got caught in a broken down tree root causing my to trip and fall to the ground. I tried my best to release my ankle, but it was no use.

I could here footsteps approaching, I thought, "Who would want to kill me?" Then the footsteps sounded like running.

At this point I didn't care how much pain I would go through when I pulled my ankle out, as long as I got away from this place, I pulled and my ankle sprained.

I cried in pain as I sat there helplessly.

Then the most unusual thing that I would never saw in my life happened, I shouted out for Sesshomaru, I didn't care if he would ignore me, but I'd rather take the chance, I'd take the risk that maybe he would come, he'd come, Inu never cared.

The figure came up to me, wrapped its cold clammy hands around my neck and started to choke me, as tears ran down my cheeks thoughts ran through my mind once more, "This is the end, this is how I'm going to remember my life, how I died, being uncared for and unloved by the one person I thought I loved. This is the end of my life"

My eyes started to close as I felt myself running out of oxygen.

SLASH!

The figure slowly released my neck and fell to the ground, my vision was blurry but I saw a person with long silver hair standing in front of me, then I fainted.

Ally: Review please! I am working on chapter 2….


	2. The Thought Of Caring

Ally: This is what you guys that reviewed have been waiting for

Chapter 2

Kag's P.O.V.

I was awakened by a gentle call of my name. "Kagome."

Then by the stroking of my hair, my eyes slowly opened to see Rin.

"Rin?" I said getting up a little confused.

"Kagome, you should get some rest." Rin said putting a warm cloth on my forehead.

Seeshomaru came over to me with a bandage, which we wrapped over my spained and bruised ankle. My expression went from confused to in pain as Sesshomaru applied the bandage to my ankle. "It's going to hurt a bit, but it will be over soon." He said gently.

I was silent for the moment, I thought about what was happening, "why is he being so nice to me? Did he really save me? Did he take care of me? Does he care more than Inuyasha does for me?" these thoughts circled my mind.

"Why did you rescue me sesshomaru?" I asked

"You called and I came he said as he adjusted the cloth on my forehead.

"Thank you."

"May I ask what were you doing out there in the rain, at night and why that man was after you Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I really don't remember . I'm sorry.

"It's ok Kagome." Rin said with a little smile.

"You need to get some rest." Sesshy said running the back of his hand on my cheek, then looking into my eyes.

"Good night Kagome." Rin said leaving and taking Sesshy with her.

My eyes closed once more as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-In my dream-

I distinctly saw myself running through the forest, it was as if that night was happening all over, but this time sesshomaru didn't come…..

-End of dream-

I got up immediately out of my sleep in the middle of the night and screamed then started crying.

Sesshy woke up, went over to me and hugged me. "There, You're okay, it was just a nightmare." He whispered assuringly.

"We need to talk about it Sesshomaru."

Sesshy then lifted me up and carried me down to the lake.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why'd you come?"

"I have to protect you, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

I was speechless, I could not believe what I just heard, Sesshomaru cares about me, he saved my life, Sesshomaru saved me.

"Kagome." He said holding my hands.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, all tjose things Inuyasha said to you, I know it bothered you."

"But how do you know that?"

"I watch you, I have no idea what makes me do that, but every time you turn your head, lift your hand to drink a cup of coffee, or the way your smiles spreads from one side of your face to the other, I don't just watch, I see, and I saw your face when he said that stuff, I know it hurt you.

I just looked at him as tears came to my eyes. He looked at me, " I mean it, I see you."

"Maybe, but when you're alone in the dark, your eyes play tricks on you." Kagome said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No." Sesshy said softly as his lips pressed gently against mine, and my tears hitted his cheeks.

A piercing vicious sound could be heard east from where we were, we broke the kiss immediately and he picked me up the way Inuyasha would and he ran back to where Rin was.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Kagome? Where are you?" Rin said looking around.

"We're okay Rin." He said placing me back on the bed that he made.

Suddenly a tiger jumped out of the hedge.

"Rin, don't move." He said as he looked at me, he thought about me, he was too far away from me, he couldn't get there in time, he could see my pale expression as I looked at the vicious tiger, an expression of fear and sadness.

"Kagome," he said in a whispering tone as the tiger grew closer and closer towards me.

Ally: Ok Chapter 3 is ready, but I have no time to like type it, but it'll be up sooner than you think, I promise y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's killing me.

"Kagome, don't move." Sesshy said stealthily towards her.

"I can't if I wanted to." she said as the tiger sniffed me.

The tiger was now on Kagome sniffing her face, her sense, her still healing wounds.

I was so terrified I couldn't stop shivering.

The tiger started clawing its nails into my skin, leaving a mark as it motioned, as much as I wanted to scream in pain I couldn't.

"Sesshomaru, please….help me." I whispered as tears filled up my eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed fire red as he attacked the beast with raging anger.

But before the beast died he dug his claws into her face and slashed the flesh off her left cheekbone and thick blood squirmed out as the tiger rolled my body.

"Kagome!" Sesshy yelled as he knelt at my side.

All I could do was cry, the pain I was going through from a fresh bleeding wound was torture, at that moment it felt like how Inuyasha was, how he broke my heart.

"Come on, please." Sesshy said looking at me as my eyes closed.


End file.
